Many browser applications executing on computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and desktop computers, are currently able to use asynchronous data retrieval protocols to render web content dynamically on users' devices. One of the most widely supported protocols is the asynchronous-Javascript®-and-XML or “AJAX” protocol, which is run on browser applications that support and have enabled Javascript®. Typically, when a Javascript®-enabled browser application needs to obtain and render dynamic content, the browser application renders the webpage (e.g., a static container webpage), and obtains content for the page from a network content provider independently of rendering the webpage. Even though the webpage has been rendered, the browser application may dynamically change the content that is rendered without having to reload the page. For example, a browser application may receive and render a webpage with airfare prices; without having to reload the page, the browser application may thereafter receive updated airfare prices from a network server and may render those updated airfare prices without reloading the rendered page.